


Glory Days

by Helen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helen/pseuds/Helen
Summary: Color photo montage of Kirk and Spock.





	Glory Days




End file.
